


What Does Your Heart Say?

by Daxii



Series: The Virtue of Experience [1]
Category: Horimiya
Genre: Awkward, F/M, First Time Sex, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: What happens at the end of episode 7, when Miyamura spends the night and they have their first time.Not explicitly graphic, but descriptions of sex.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Series: The Virtue of Experience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200473
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	What Does Your Heart Say?

_So_ , Izumi thinks _,_ Hori’s hands caressing his face and pulling him closer. _Are they really doing this?_ It feels impolite, like it’ll ruin the mood if he asks, but he’s not _stupid_ , he’s seen enough teen movies to know that Hori’s eyes going dark like that means _lust_. He shifts experimentally, unsure of how much of his weight to lay on her when he comes down to kiss her, and she seems to appreciate that he’s left a little bit of a gap between their bodies, because there’s enough room for her hands to slide between them and start undoing the buttons on his shirt.

_Yep. Doing this_.

She’s seen him with his shirt off plenty of times and he’s never really been bothered, but now, now that she’s definitely _looking_ , casting her eyes over every inch of his skin, he’s suddenly nervous. Does she find him attractive? Is he sexy? He sits up to let her look, straddling her hips and resting his weight on her thighs. She reaches up, tracing her fingers down the tattoo on his side, her touch tickling at him, and he slides the shirt from his shoulders to cast it to the floor.

He takes the top button of her shirt in his fingers and waits, looking at her face and waiting for a reaction, waiting for her to nod or smile or something to indicate that _yes_ , it’s _ok_ , he can do this, but after a long moment has spun out and she’s not done _anything_ except glance from his face to his hands and back again, he’s starting to lose his nerve.

“Get on with it,” she hisses, a sudden blush engulfing her face.

If Izumi thought _he_ was nervous, then she must be moreso, but there she is, lying and waiting for him to expose her for the very first time, _trusting_ him, and how can he not, when she’s looking at him like that?

“Alright,” he says softly, a little stroke of her jaw with his forefinger, and they go back to being quiet while he works on her buttons, and then peels her shirt open to expose her chest.

He’s stunned for a moment, because _boobs_ , he’s never seen them like this before. He’s sen other bobs on screens, he’s seen pictures of Chika’s he probably shouldn’t have, because Shindou’s a dick, but this... Hori’s boobs, right in front of him. They’ve hugged and kissed and cuddled enough that he knows what they feel like, he’s even copped a handful a few times, but this is different. It’s _more_.

“Beautiful,” he tells her, because he knows one of them has to say _something_ , he can’t just be staring at her tits in silence.

Hori sits up then, pulling herself up with the help of Izumi’s arm, so she can get her shirt off her arms and it can join Izumi’s on the floor. He puts his hands on her shoulders, guiding her for another kiss, and traces the bra straps around to the back where the clasp is.

And is throroughly stumped.

“Oh, don’t be useless,” Hori sighs, shaking his hands off and batting him away, and he’s about to get right off her before he realises that she’s unhooking the bra herself and tossing it aside, and now she’s completely topless in front of him.

“Ho- Kyoko,” he breathes her name, kissing her again and getting her laid back down. It seems weird to call her by her last name when he’s about to devour her with his eyes, and she’d used his first name, after all, when she’d flung herself into his lap.

He lets his eyes explore, just for a moment, burning the view into memory. She takes his hands, moving them to her chest, permission to _touch_. He’s just going to have to assume she’ll tell him to stop if he goes too far, because he’s burning with desire at this point and struggling to keep himself in check. He’s hard, and he nudges it against her so she _knows_. He wants her to feel it, wants her to know what she’s doing to him.

There’s a devilish look on her face, less nervous now, like feeling him rubbing against her leg has proven he wants her, that he’s into this, and she’s suddenly more confident with herself. He’s still touching her breasts, thumbing her nipples and spreading his hands over them, but her hands are wandering too, to the button and fly on his pants.

He sheds them in a flurry of excitement, springing up to his feet to drop them in front of her and kicking them to the pile on the floor, and then is back down just as fast, flat against her now to take a kiss to the next level. Skin to skin with their bodies pressing close, licking into her mouth in something hotter, rutting his hard on against her leg and bunching her skirt up above her hips. There’s something sexy about her having just the skirt wrapped around her waist, pale pink panites on display, and he moves again, angling his crotch against hers, seperated by their underwear, and she drags him back into a kiss, bumping her hips up to meet his.

_They’re really doing this_.

It’s so quiet between them, but they don’t need words, and if they had any they’d just be awkward and stupid, anyway. Izumi certainly can’t think of anything clever, or even anything sweet and romantic to say right now, and Kyoko’s always an onslaught of sarcasm which would almost defintely make him laugh and ruin the mood.

There are more places he wants to kiss, like her jaw and her neck and her chest, and he slowly makes his way down to her navel, fingers toying at the elastic of her panties, again waiting for a sign, and since she doesn’t bat him away, he figures he can pull them down, exposing her fully. It’s something he knows less about than boobs, and he’s not sure _how_ to react, except for a throb of his dick.

“Izumi _,_ ” she whispers, and there's a hand in his hair, tugging lightly so he has to crawl back up the bed.

She’s flushed, breathing hard and heartbeat fast, just like him, and pulls him back for another kiss. Ah, so she doesn’t want to stop, just maybe doesn’t want him face first down there, which is fair enough... but can he touch? He dances his fingers diwn to her hips, keeping their lips locked but she could shoo him off her if she wanted, but she doesn’t, so his fingers seperate the folds of skin, moist, and start to explore her labia.

“ _Ah_ ,” she breathes into him, and silences herself again with another kiss.

Ok. So he’s doing it right? He’s read enough shojo manga to know that this is supposed to be a bit of a maze, that there’s a certain point he can touch to make her go to pieces in his hands, but he doesn’t know what else to do when he finds her vagina than slip a finger in there, like an instinct, not giving her any warning because it just _happens_ , and there’s a hard moan into his mouth and her hips bucking up into his hand.

“Sorry,” he says hastily, pulling out and rolling off her, collecting himself and giving her a minute of space. “Did that hurt? I just...”

“Don’t _stop_ ,” she’s scolding him, up on her knees and frowning, the sexiest frown he’s ever seen as she pushes him down flat on his back, like she’s angry with him.

Well, she can take the reigns if she wants them.

He’s spent weeks imagining this. Every night in his bedroom since that first kiss, wanting his own hand to be hers, and now it’s coming true. His briefs are the next thing to join the pile, and then her skirt which she must have decided needs to go.

“Socks,” he says, stupidly, because they’re both completely naked except for the socks, and that just seems silly. He expects a scowl, or a sigh, but all he gets is a little laugh and sure enough, their socks are gone and there’s nothing to hide behind.

He’s been dripping like a tap for a while, so he’s wet and slick when Kyoko rubs her hand down his shaft, and up, and down again, testing how he reacts maybe. He’s frozen, eyes blown wide and can’t catch his breath, and oh _fuck_ this is going to be over before it even _begins_ if he can’t can’t get a hold of himself.

“Kyoko... wait,” he holds her wrist, taking his cock in his own hand and squeezing around the base of it. “ _Fuck_.”

“What is it?” she asks, backing off. “I’ve never heard you swear before... do you not like it? Do you not want to...?”

“It’s not that,” it’s _definitely_ not that. “but if you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum, so...”

“Oh,” and she’s _grinning_ at him now, apparently pleased with herself. “Need a minute?”

“Need a distraction,” he decides, “come here.”

She molds back to his touch, and he’s less hesitent now, because they’re definitely _definitely_ doing this, and he doesn’t need to hold back, not when she’s smiling like that when he put his finger back where he wants it, inside her, and she lets out a sigh of a breath. It’s not like teen fiction, there’s no dramatic rupture or anything, but she’s as wet as he is hard, so that probably helps.

He wants more though, wants to be overwhelmed, so he adds another finger and takes a nipple in his mouth at the same time, and there’s more of a moan from her, her hips flexing against him, creating more movement. Girls orgasms are a bit of a mystery to him. The ones he’s seen in porn look fake, and probably are, so how can he _tell_ if he’s hitting the right buttons?

It probably doesn’t matter. There’ll be time to get better at this, right now they just need to do it.

“I want you,” he says, or she does, maybe both.

“Yeah.”

They’ve no condom or anything, but they both knew that going into this. It’s as he expects, she wants the reigns again, the power, and he’s been flipped onto his back the very next second, and she’s on him, knees astride his waist, hand on his cock to hold it in place. He holds her hips as she sinks down, and he’s _shaking_ at the feel of it, and has to hold her still so he doesn’t go over the top right then and there.

She’s breathing hard, adjusting, maybe, because whatever it is for him, it’s something else entirely for her, having him inside her. A different level of trust, even though she’s in control here. He wants to ask if she’s ok, if it feels good, but he can’t, he just has to breathe and _not cum_ just for a minute.

Hah. As if Kyoko would let him get away with that.

She’s lifting up again the next second, and then down, a weird movement with her knees that can’t be pleasant or comfotable, for her at least, even though he’s gonna get an annyurism or something from trying to hold back. He takes her hips again, settling her so she’s got her thighs around him.

“Grind down on me,” he says, and doesn’t know where it comes from, probably something from a movie or just what he’s imagined in his fantasies.

She does. _Fuck_.

“I’m gonna cum,” he stutters out, trying to grab her and slow her down.

“Good.”

Kyoko doesn’t _want_ the barrier of a condom between them, at least not right now. Not this first time. She wants that that extra intimacy, of trust and of risk, that they’re in this together for the long haul. She can see him, he’s been on the edge for a while now, and she’s honestly kind of impressed that he didn’t jizz in his pants when they were just kissing on each other.

Will she feel it when he cums? She kind of wishes she’d kept giving him the handjob earlier, so she could see it, a perverted kind of curiosity. She needs more, needs something on her clit, but she doesn’t need anything else byt to see Izumi making that face every day for the rest of her life, and she _does_ feel him finish, and his whole body flexes and arches and he’s suddenly sitting up, kissing her, and she wraps her legs around him when his head drops on her shoulder, breathing hard like he’s been running.

She strokes his hair, gentle and comforting, while he comes down from his high.

“You?” he says, surprising her, barely a whisper.

“I’m good,” she tells him easily.

She can teach him another time, she doesn’t need that release the way he seems to have. As much as she’d _enjoy_ an orgasm, it’s not the blue balls be all and end all like guys get. He doesn’t look convinced, but he’s also not in any position to argue with her.

He pulls her with him when he lays back down, and she moves her hips to disconnect them. It’s wet and messy and _gross_ when she feels a glob of what must be cum fall out of her, but whatever, she doesn’t want to lose any of this time together dealing with it, she just wants to lie on his chest with his arms around her.

She’s glad he’s staying over. She’d hate for him to go home _now_ , when all she wants to do is fall asleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> (No protection because in the original webcomic, Miya tells Shindou he came inside her, cus she told him to)
> 
> Kudos and comments are the lifeblood of fanfic authors.
> 
> Daxiifics on twitter.  
> Come talk to me.


End file.
